


Christmas Surprise

by VioletKnox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gryffindor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slytherin, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKnox/pseuds/VioletKnox
Summary: Request: Severus learns that his girlfriend is related to McGonagall. (Grandmother, great aunt, etc.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some naughty touching but no smut 
> 
> A/N: I spent a sold minute laughing my ass off imagining Severus’ face when he finds out MC is related to a Gryffindor LOL Thank you so much for the request anon, you made my day

Two hours into the train ride and already you’d begun to feel nostalgia creep its way into your mind. It had barely been five years since you graduated and yet it felt like you were there just yesterday. Of course, owling your boyfriend, reading about all the troublemaking students he taught and the many many lecture outlines he’d gifted you likely took part in your constant attachment to Hogwarts since you left. But when you received that letter from aunt Minvera, well, how could you say no to a surprise visit to your old school during the holidays. The luck you’d been given, holding a ministry position in the Restricted Travels Department had never paid off as much it had now, the familiar sight of the cottage below, all thanks to the strings you pulled for this special trip. No doubt your aunt was just as ecstatic as you, judging by her last, lengthy letter speaking of all the wondrous things she was going to plan for you. 

You weren’t sure what you were looking forward to the most; the look on Severus’ face when he saw you, catching up with your aunt or visiting all your old favourite spots at Hogwarts. You couldn’t even remember the last time you’d spoken with your aunt face to face and you were beyond excited to see if she still had that menacing look on her face when she caught a misbehaving child or if Severus had taken over the role as the school’s scariest Professor. 

He’d told you many tails of his classroom adventures over the few months you’d been dating, each more dramatic than the last and every single one of them ending the same way, with one of his infamous punishments of detention or removal of house points. But every once in a while, his dislike towards Gryffindors would show through when he’d tell you about the empty threats he’d made to jinx one of them if they didn’t stop their foolishness. Little did he know he was speaking to a Gryffindor legacy. Well, that bubble was sure to pop soon now that there was no hiding your family ties to the Head of Gryffindor. 

The closer the train got the more you wanted to jump out and fly there yourself. Has the train always been this slow or did time run faster when you were wasting it away catching up with your friends about what you’d done over the summer? You slowly walked down the corridors of the train, peeking into every empty compartment that looked oddly clean considering the thousands of children it carried to and from Hogwarts every year. You missed the trolley that strolled down this shaggy carpet, offering just a small taste of what Honeydukes had to offer. Oh how you hoped you’d pay Hogsmeade a visit on your trip and perhaps go on a proper date with Severus, conversing in person over dinner or a cup of tea. Anything more than the restricted interaction you’d gotten these last few months would be a blessing, even if it was something as simple roaming down the halls of the castle, hand-in-hand.

Come to think of it, you had never really gone out together since those first two weeks you’d started dating. You’d always be too busy with work and Severus never wishing to do more than have you over, eating dinner and listening to you speak about your day as you cuddled in bed together. It was a wonder he hadn’t asked you to move in yet. Maybe a day in the village, drinking tea and sharing biscuits in Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop would do your relationship some good.

The train vibrated against the tracks below your feet as you closed your eyes, smiling as you recalled all the trips you’d made to Hogwarts, sitting in one of these compartments and dreaming of what new adventure awaited you at the end of the line. This time felt so much different. You were all grown up now; a young and successful Ministry Official, dating an equally talented Wizard and the only thing offered at the end of these tracks now were a simple look into the past, a prowl down memory lane. No new adventure awaited, no classes to look forward to or Professors you dreaded to see, just glee and amity.

Finally, the train began to slow down and you couldn’t stop yourself from pressing your nose to the window, hands against the cold glass, fogging with each breath you exhaled. Your eyes landed on the village first before the train finally stopped and you could see the castle in the far distance. Your heart beat furiously against your chest, your excitement at its peak. Quickly grabbing hold of your luggage, you made your way to the lonesome carriage your aunt had mentioned in her letters would be waiting for you. 

The ride towards the castle was even more torturous than the train as the cold breeze so easily swept from between the cracks of the door and windows. Looking forward, you squinted, unable to believe the carriages had been pulled by Thesterals all those years you were a student at Hogwarts and you just couldn’t help but whisper an empty apology for once trying to charm the carriage to go faster in your fifth year, unaware of the damage it likely caused to the creatures. Your job had truly been a blessing, all the knowledge you’d been given, the responsibility and the pay. Merlin, how generous they were to offer you such a paycheck at such a young age.

“(Y/N)!” Her voice reached your ears before the carriage even began slowing down, but the second you’d passed through those gates, heading straight for the Main Entrance, you could see a tall witch waving at you. Your aunt never was one for subtly, but you’d never seen her so excited before now and it warmed your heart knowing she must have missed you just as much as you had her. 

“Auntie!” You shouted, completely leaving your composure behind as you stepped outside the carriage and began making your way towards her. You both sped towards each other, greeting one another with a tight, long overdue hug.

“Oh, it’s so good to see you dear!” You smiled as you took in the familiar scent of the castle swirling in the air. This felt much more like home than the empty lifeless apartment you’d come back to every night. If only you’d be lucky enough to feel this sense of comfort more often. 

“Likewise! It’s been too long!” You both finally loosened your grip on one another, taking in the very small differences you spotted on your aunt’s face from the last time you’d seen her and oh how unnoticeable they were. She’d aged so well, just like many of her close relatives had and you hoped whatever gene they all shared was passed on to you. Her hair was still as dark as you remembered, not a grey strand in sight and though her eyes weighed heavily on her soul, displaying all the agony and sorrow she’d gone through over the years, she still looked as young as ever.

“Come, you must be exhausted,” Minerva ushered you towards the castle and you looked up at the sky to realize the moon had already proudly displayed itself amongst the sea of darkness. The worst part about winter had to be the shortened days, but at least the castle was kept warm, away from the breeze you felt outside it’s gates. 

“Filch would you please?” You looked back as aunt Minvera gestured towards your luggage asking the caretaker to carry them inside where you were surprised to see a rather shaggy looking cat, protectively standing beside Mr.Filch, eying you like some intruder. The poor man. You’d never paid him much attention in your school days and even now, you’d been so focused on your aunt, you hadn’t realized she’d brought company with her to greet you. You couldn’t believe the same man you always went out of your way to avoid, the man you’d never shown a sliver of respect was now carrying your bags and as your aunt bid you farewell in the Entrance Hall, making her way to retire to her own chambers, leaving you alone with him you felt all the more guilty for the way you’d seen Filch in the past. 

Turning your attention to him, you tried to force a smile on your face, feeling the joy and excitement simmer away the more he and his equally as intimidating cat peered into your eyes.

“Right, this way Ma’am. Professor Sprout was kind enough to find you an empty chamber in the basement,” he said as he gripped onto your bag and turned towards the door leading to the basement.

“Actually,” you stopped him in his tracks, biting your bottom lip. “If you don’t mind, could you help me find Professor Snape’s chambers instead?”

Your request didn’t seem to sit all too well with the caretaker, though judging by the expression on his face, you’d say he looked more so confused than anything else. Finally, you found the strength to offer him the smallest of smiles, hoping it would encourage him to fulfill your request without the need for questions. The last thing you wanted was to tell this man of your relationship when your own aunt likely had no idea you were dating one of her coworkers.

“Er- Of course,” he hesitantly obliged and turned to make his way towards the dungeon instead. You followed shortly after, avoiding his cat’s path as you walked slightly behind him. “I should warn you, Professor Snape doesn’t take kindly to visitors knocking on his door so late at night.”

His tone was serious of course, even holding a little concern for you underneath his words, but you couldn’t help the small chuckle echo through your throat and escape your lips. Severus had been quite the intimidating man himself when you first met, but that hard shell of his had melted away in your eyes long ago and you’d almost forgotten how others must perceived him. 

“Of course he doesn’t,” you responded, more so to yourself than anyone else. 

It wasn’t long before Filch slowed to a complete stop, placing your luggage on the ground in front of the last door at the end of the hallway you’d followed him down. You’d never explored this part of the castle before and it really had you realizing just how large the school was and how much time it was going to take for Severus to show you each and every inch of it. (Oh yes, you were going to make him play tour guide during your visit here, how could you not).

“Thank you,” you said, simply standing there in the hopes he would take the hint and leave before he knocked on the door himself and ruined the surprise you’d been planning for the last two months. Luckily for you, the man’s patience had clearly run out as he went to pick up his cat and walk away, mumbling something about strange behaviour and mannerisms to himself (or the cat, dealers choice really).

You waited until he was completely out of sight before knocking three times on the door in front of you. Your grin widened with anticipation, waiting for that moment the door opened. You could only imagine the look on his face; complete and utter shock followed by a loss of words. He was as predictable as a Muggle children’s book.

Holding your knuckles up to the door, you were about to rap on it again after a moment of silence before you suddenly began to hear some subtle rustling from the other side. Lowering your hand, you leaned your head forward, turning your ear towards the door when the noises stopped and you heard the doorknob turn as a familiar voice seeped right through the wood barrier between you.

“What could possibly be so urgent that-” Severus had begun his scolding before he’d even pulled the door open, but once his eyes met yours, he began wishing he could swallow back those words he let so easily roll off his tongue. “(Y/N)?”

“Hi Sev,” you suppressed a giggle as you watched his eyes widen, his mouth hanging open as he froze there in shock, just as you’d imagined he would. 

“What-what are you doing here?” He managed to stumble out as he finally began to process your presence. It felt like another dream and who knew, perhaps it was all just a dream but Merlin how he prayed it was real. He’d never felt as lonely as he did than in these past few months, owling you yet unable to touch you, feel you, see you. He’d gone to bed every night recalling the feeling of your head laying against his chest, cuddling up to him. He’d retire to his chambers every day, imagining what it would be like to find you sitting there on the couch with a book in hand, waiting to hear how his classes had gone. 

“Don’t tell me you aren’t glad to see me,” you teased. “Do you have someone else in there, a secret lover I don’t know about or-”

Yup this was definitely real, and he was certainly not dreaming. Grabbing your waist, he pulled you in, cutting your words mid-sentence and held you as tightly as he could. All it took was a whiff of your scent for him to push you deeper into him, desperate to satisfy the starved feeling that had grown in his chest the second he’d left you for Hogwarts in September. 

You could hardly breath with the death grip he had around you, but you didn’t care. You’d missed the feeling of his nose brushing against your skin as he buried his face in the crock of your neck. Your arms immediately wrapped themselves around his neck, your fingers finding their place between his locks (that seemed a lot greasier than usual). You didn’t care about the world around you so long as he held you as close as he did now.

“I missed you,” you said, loosening your grip and encouraging him to do the same, just enough to see his face.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” The surprise in his tone remained, even when his voice dropped to an almost near whisper. “But why have you come? Are you here as a Ministry Official?”

“No, Sev.” You giggled at his assumption, cupping his cheek with one hand, looking deep into his eyes to watch them sparkle when you told him your attention for the next two weeks were for him and him alone. “I wanted to surprise you! I’m here for the holidays.”

His lips slowly stretched into a smile as you spoke. Christmas wasn’t for another few days, yet he felt like he was experiencing a miracle right now. He couldn’t believe you were here, that you’d gone out of your way to spend the holidays with him. Hope settled in as he imagined you sitting by his side during meals, spending Christmas together as opposed to all the previous years where he’d spent the day reorganizing the Potions storeroom instead as a distraction for the glee spreading through the castle like an infection. 

He let his hands slide up and down your sides, his eyes roaming the features of your face in admiration. His smile grew wider with each moment that passed and he suddenly became very thankful you’d arrived so late into the night; heaven forbid a student walk passed you right now and witness the joy written all over his face. But he couldn’t help it. He cared for you, he loved your company and your touch even more. 

Unable to hold back his urges any longer, he roughly pressed his lips to yours, desperate for the affection he couldn’t stop craving since your very first kiss. Your taste was a drug he could never get enough of and tonight was no exception. 

You hummed in delight, moving your lips with his as you felt him claw at your jacket. Frustrated with the thick layers between you, he quickly moved one hand to pull on the zipper keeping him from you, giving him room to slip his hand under your jumper and feel the warmth of your skin. Parting for air, he trailed kisses down your jaw, latching himself to the crook of your neck. You could hardly process his movements as he pressed you deeper into him with one hand, the other moving down your side until you felt his thumb begin to rub taunting strokes on your hip. 

“Looks like I’m not getting any sleep tonight am I,” you chuckled, accepting his welcome as you closed your eyes. Your smile only grew wider when he mumbled against your skin and began stepping back into his chambers, pulling you with him.

Somehow, the move from the corridor to his room evaporated what little space was left between you both and you could feel his excitement grow through his trousers. Tugging on his hair, you pulled him from your neck and crashed your lips into his, distracting him enough to slowly trail your fingers down his chest without his notice. The moment he let out a soft moan against your lips, you began to unbuckle his belt, slowly unzipping his trousers, bringing his attention to where your hands had snuck to. 

Severus felt himself leaning into the moment, ready to push you onto the couch and make up for the lack of physical contact these last few months until he felt you suddenly pull away from your kiss and take a step back. He opened his eyes to see his belt in your hands, as you gave him a devious smirk. 

“Mind bringing in my luggage?” You bit on your lip to keep from giggling at the stunned look on his face as you gestured to the abandoned baggage behind the half open door. 

Severus stood there starstruck before letting out a small groan in protest as he went to zip up his trousers and make his way around you to the door. You watched him irately pull at his robes, satisfied with your aim to tease him and quickly made your way to the bedroom as he went to go retrieve your forsaken belongings. His patience completely ran out as he watched you scurry to his bed when he’d turned back around. He dropped your bags the second he stepped an inch back into his chambers, lazily pushing the door closed and ran after you without looking back. 

You woke up the next morning, freezing every inch of your body, but of course, what more would you expect from the chamber hidden in the deepest corner of the Hogwarts dungeon. Rolling over, you let your hand travel through the sheets until you felt the familiar narrow form of your boyfriend, offering you the only bit of warmth in the room. 

“You’re up early,” Severus said, shifting in his place as you comfortably snuggled into his side. He sounded so tired; you could only assume you’d woken him up earlier than what he was used to.

“It’s freezing cold Severus, how do you sleep in here,” you said with sleep still hanging from the edge of your voice as you nuzzled into his neck and closing your eyes. 

Severus snuck a hand under you, pulling you in close as he tugged on the covers so that they were over your bare shoulders. Normally he’d be absolutely enraged at being woken up so early especially after a long night of patrolling the halls, looking for insolent rule breaking students, but he definitely didn’t mind it if it meant waking up to see you. 

“Better?” He asked, smiling down at you as he felt your leg sneak between his, your head placed right over his heart. 

“Yes,” you thanked him and felt him leaving a peek atop your head in return. You both settled into the bed, but neither of you made an effort to fall back asleep, opting to simply lie in one another’s arms, gentle strokes of affection exchanged until the sun came up. 

Time flew by and before you knew it, you were both slowly dressing to head to breakfast and the more you got ready, the more you seriously began to consider Severus’ offer of spending the rest of the day in his chambers, away from the rest of the staff and the few students who stayed behind for the holidays. But you couldn’t bring yourself to hide away like that, besides, your aunt was expecting your presence and you knew how it would look to her if you were absent.

Severus closed the door behind you and you both began making your way to the Great Hall. He felt his usual bitterness seep back in with each step he took towards his colleagues, the joy he felt from last night withering away and if it wasn’t for the fact that you were here, taking a seat beside him, he would have chalked up the entire night as a blissful dream. Watching others steadily join the single breakfast table had Severus indulging himself deeper into your conversation, doing his best to pretend as though he was still back in his private chambers alone with you. It wasn’t until Minerva sat down beside you that he felt pulled away from his fantasy as you began conversing with his the Head of his rival House. 

“Sleep well dear?” Your aunt asked as she took her seat beside you, a glimmer hidden in her eyes.

“It was a bit cold, but I slept well,” you smiled back at her kindly. Severus watched intently as you exchanged words with Minerva, feeling a little discontent at the sudden enthusiasm she showed for you. He’d seen Minerva smile when Gryffindor won the house cup or laugh when they’d joke together about the new Defense professor, but he’d never seen her glow like she did when she spoke with you. Was it your charisma? Your kindness? 

“You both seem quite comfortable with one another. Have you previously met?”

“Of course!” Minerva exclaimed. “Severus, this is my niece, I told you she was coming,” she explained and you watched Severus’ face completely freeze up, stuck in a state of complete and utter shock.

“Your-your what?”

“Well… she’s my great aunt technically,” you quietly intervened, biting your lip, feeling a little guilty for the stiffened air surrounding the three of you. You only prayed it wouldn’t get worse when your aunt found out you were dating Severus.

“Severus, you’re uncharacteristically quiet, is everything alright?” Minerva’s words went straight over his head as he looked back and forth between you and her. All these years working as a spy, he’d learned to anticipate the unexpected, but this was something he didn’t think Merlin himself could have ever predicted.

“I-I…” He stuttered for the first time either of you had known him but as soon as his eyes finally settled on you, your fear for his next words grew. “How could you not tell me Minerva’s your aunt?”

He spoke so fast as he leaned closer to you, like it would somehow prevent the rest of the world from overhearing. Though of course, you could never have been granted such luck and nothing could have prevented you from feeling like you were being scolded like a child in front of a room full of people.

“You never asked!”

“Merlin’s beard! Why on earth would I ask such a specific question when we’ve only been dating for a few months.”

“It’s been a little longer than that Severus,” you said a little hurt he didn’t seem to cherish your relationship as much as you. Honestly, you had half a mind to correct him and ask what these last six months meant to him until your aunt reminded you this was no place to start such a discussion.

“Dating?” She spat out, bringing the eyes of everyone around the table to you. “(Y/N) explain yourself! What is going on?”

Your mouth hung open, taken back by her stern tone. The way she looked at you made you feel like a child hiding your boyfriend after your family had explicitly said dating was off the table. Your heart pounded against your chest as you turned to face her, the anticipation for her reaction weighing you with every second that passed.

“Well auntie, I’ve been dating Severus since July,” you said as gently as possible. You’d known your aunt for as long as you could remember and you’d seen her snap at your cousins for showing the smallest bit of recklessness when they became of age but that couldn’t even compare to the look you saw on her face right now. Looking between your aunt and your boyfriend, you felt your cheeks heat up at the sight of their pale faces and widened eyes, matching those of the bystanders all witnessing the little exchange between all three of you.

“…Surprise,” you said in the smallest, most shriveled voice, hoping the universe would do you a favour and miraculously open a hole in the floor beneath you and swallow you whole.

“I can’t believe- The nerve you both have-” Minerva’s rage radiated off of her, Severus was convinced standing within a three feet radius of her would probably cause more damage than an unforgivable curse. 

“Minerva-” Severus spoke cautiously.

“This is-this is just-” Her obvious fury seemed to prevent her from finishing a sentence and it somehow made her seem all the more terrifying.

“Perhaps we should continue this conversation after breakfast,” you whispered to the both of them before gesturing to the rest of those sitting at the table. 

Their gazes seemed to stick to you like super glue for what felt like an eternity but eventually, by Merlin’s grace, everyone’s attention was torn from you and breakfast went back to normal (as normal as it could get). You sat there in long agonizing silence for the rest of the morning as everyone around you finished their food until you found yourself alone with your aunt sitting on one side of you and your boyfriend on the other. No one spoke a word while the air thickened, waiting for the ticking bomb of rage to explode.

“Auntie, before you say anything, let us explain,” you jumped in and broke the tension before she could speak. “We met in June at the Ministry and at first we’d strike up simple conversations during lunch, but eventually, we began to talk over dinner and well… we just grew closer to one another.”

The longer you spoke, the faster you felt the blood rush to your cheeks and by the time you’d gotten to your last few words, you’d completely forgotten what you’d just said. You went completely stiff as you watched your aunt’s eyes drill into yours, the sharp and alarming look on her face worrying you over what absurd thought was running through her head. You could only pray she wasn’t on the verge of pouncing on Severus in any way. The last thing you wanted was for a wall to form between them. They were already the Heads of the two most opposing Houses at Hogwarts, they surely didn’t need any more reason to clash with one another. 

“Severus, I swear, if you mistreat her-” Those were definitely not the words you’d expected to hear from her, but it was Severus’ response that had your heart skip a beat before almost stopping entirely. 

“I’d never do such a thing! I love her!” He’d blurted out without a second thought. Once again, silence fell and Severus felt the room shrink around him, your eyes widening, looking at him with nothing but shock all over your face and he would have gladly taken facing the Dark Lord over existing in this room any longer if the opportunity arose.

“You what?” you managed to crook out. 

“I-” Severus looked at you and felt the room vanish, leaving him with his heart exposed before you. “I love you.”

Your ears had to have been deceiving you, at least that’s what you’d convinced yourself before he repeated himself, his words clear as day. A smile etched its way to your lips, that sparkle in his eyes melting your heart. His confession couldn’t have been sweeter though you wished the moment was a little more romantic than being stuck in the Great Hall with your protective aunt who probably wasn’t the happiest to hear one of her coworkers profess his love for you.

But you didn’t care. The moment didn’t have to be perfect, it was the man before you that you cared about. He was perfect and you were so happy to hear he too felt that spark that was growing between you both these last few months. 

“I love you too,” you whispered back with words as sweet and full of passion as his and for a moment, just a short moment, you both felt as though you were the only ones left on earth, the world yours for the taking, yours to explore together.

“Well, this has been quite the morning,” Minerva intruded, obviously (and rightfully) feeling a bit intrusive.

“Auntie, I’m sorry. I should have mentioned I was dating Severus when we spoke about my visit,” you said, finally realizing the full extent of your lack of transparency. You felt selfish and curial for putting her through all this, especially now when she’d found herself caught in such a blissful moment between you both. You turned to Severus next, feeling guilty for the sheer amount of shock he’d endured today. “And I’m sorry I didn’t mention my relation to Minerva, Sev.”

Severus gave you the gentlest of smiles, looking as though you could never do wrong in his eyes. He in fact didn’t much care for your relation to Minerva, at least not in this moment, not when he’d begun to realize just how much he cared for you and how special you are to him. He’d learn to deal with the changing relationship between him and Minerva. He’d do anything to keep you happy, even if that meant showing the Head of Gryffindor a little less strife and a little more respect at work. 

“I hope you realize this changes nothing about your visit to Hogwarts.” You turned back to your aunt and saw her settle back into that strict and stern Professor you’d grown to love. “And I request you use the room Pomona so graciously prepared for you!”

“Yes, Auntie,” you nodded in agreement, making note to do your best and divide up your time between the two of them on your stay here, hoping perhaps she’d be willing to spend time with Severus as well, warming up to the idea of accepting him into the family. 

Minerva seemed more or less satisfied, but Severus knew her better than to judge her by the expression she wore on her face. He knew once you left, once he was left alone in this great big castle with her, she would unleash her wrath and pester him on every little thing about you. Privacy was going to be a real concern for him, especially since he’d wished to keep his relationship with you a secret to keep you out of harm’s way. With his position as a spy, he knew the more people that were aware of his feelings towards you, the more dangerous it would be to continue dating, but still, one could hope right? In this moment, all he could do was hang on to that smile you gave him and the warming comfort that came with your support. 

You watched your aunt compose herself before standing from her seat and bid you farewell, instructing you to meet her in her office once you were all settled into the room initially assigned to you for tea. You agreed of course and thanked her before giving her a hug, waiting for the doors to close behind her and finally letting your emotions flourish as you smiled from ear to ear. 

“You don’t really mean that, do you?” Severus had stood as soon as Minerva had left and wrapped his arms around you, his chest pressed tightly against your back. He rested his chin on your shoulder and took in your scent, hoping he wouldn’t have to sneak around the castle, hopping from your room to his like children with something to hide for the next two weeks. He’d gotten so used to waking up next to you over the summer, he couldn’t imagine the agony of being stripped from that privilege right when he’d been regifted it last night.

“Well,” you said as you leaned into his embrace, placing your hands over his. “She said I have to use the room, she didn’t say anything about prohibiting overnight visitors.”

Severus chuckled at your cunning loophole wondering how on earth you were related to a Gryffindor when you so clearly belonged in Slytherin with him.

“You are absolutely brilliant,” he said, silently thanking Merlin for this Christmas miracle he’d been given. 

“Come on,” you said as you spun around, grabbing hold of his hand. “I have a few hours to spare before meeting Minerva. Why don’t we continue ‘catching up’ until then?”

Severus felt enchanted, unable to do anything more than follow you down the halls and back to the dungeons where you both began a long, well needed, holiday together, leaving all your worries and troubles behind.


End file.
